1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible camp supply unit usable by campers when they reach a campsite to hold their groceries and/or other items for handy use. While traveling the items are generally packed away in boxes and the unit is folded for ready carrying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of any collapsible camp supply unit.
The nearest art may be the various collapsible stoves for campers, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,665 issued to T. R. Pope, Sr.
Also, in some of the wooden furniture art there are designs which utilize tenons and mortises for assembly of chairs and various other items. These are exemplified by such U.S. Pat. as No. 3,485,527, No. 3,527,497 and No. 3,788,700.
In none of these is there disclosed a structure suitable for applicant's purpose.